My Dark Lover
by LunarNix
Summary: Natsu Dragneel just wanted love. Was it so hard to understand. He just wanted to live day to day knowing someone out there cared for him. That he could disappear on day and that someone would know he'd gone. Even in birth fate had dealt him a bad hand, labeling him as a bastard child that no one wanted. [Hiatus]
1. Prelude

In this day and age, the line between day and night was blurred and creatures of mere legend have worked their way into society. In a way, this was the natural outcome. As if it had been fated to be. Humans prided themselves on the culture they had built up and claimed that they, and they alone, were the rulers of this world.

But they would be forced to see the errors of their ways. No one noticed when supernatural beings had begun to melt into society, fading in like a background hum. There's no way they could have. No one realized just when they started to mix in.

The supernaturals…they were the true rulers of the world. They would laugh and look down upon the foolish humans, preying on them as they did on cattle.

By the time they would realize what was going on; it was already too late.

The towns were lit up at night as bright as the sun would naturally in hopes of keeping the creatures at bay, but that didn't mean that the night hours had become safe. Humans feared them and rightly so as they fed off their life-force. The much needed energy that they would die without. To die and wither up like deflated balloons. It was a fear all humans lived with. They had mocked the world and they would pay the consequences.

The humans began to label these beings names of monsters in the past. Vampires…that is was they called them. Those who took life and those whose lives were taken. Nothing could be created from this relationship of predator and prey. Nothing was supposed to exist beyond that relationship. It was said that when that "something" exists, tragedies occur.

It was my pitiful existence, that lie of life of mine, stuck between a human and a vampire. The only known case in the past few centuries. Born of a vampire father and a human mother. Perhaps it was fate I was born into this role. I sure hadn't been born this was because I wished so. If I could have it; I would prefer to keep the warmth of a human and my childhood empty from this bastard status. Where others shunned and mocked me when all I wanted was love.

The feeling of being loved by another in a way I never had. This desire born of the only light in this dark life of mine. I reached out for that star all the while getting trapped in the spider webs of plots and conspiracies I wanted nothing to do with. The sticky trap keeping me from the warmth I wished for so desperately.

* * *

The twin leaders of my clan…

* * *

 _"We have a duty to protect the clan, that extends to you as well…"_

 _"Don't ever leave our sides…"_

* * *

My childhood friend…

* * *

 _"Please trust me, I will never break our promise…"_

* * *

A vengeful hunter looking for the truth…

* * *

 _"Next time this happens don't expect me to be nice..."_

 _"I don't expect you to believe me…but still…"_

* * *

And those who may know the truth...

* * *

 _"I can't hope for forgiveness…but…please…"_

 _"I do hope you know what you're doing…"_

* * *

 _ **A/N: So yeah, this is the start of a brand spanking new story. It is based off of an otome game I played a while back, I barely even remember what happened in it. But I found the prelude and what you see here is my version of it. Whelp -3- So unless I get sick or have an emergency, I'll be uploading 1 or more chapters per day and since this whole next week is fall break; I'm bunkering down to put out at least 2 chapters of each story I have on my profile and hopefully bring back 'Our Little Secret' and 'To Forgive' finally.**_

 _ **Sorry for the long note, that's why I put it at the bottom O3O.**_


	2. Natsu Dragneel

_**A/N: this chapter...4000+ words is a nightmare to write. I don't see how others could write this much and more like it was nothing. But my goal is to get used to writing longer chapters. So that's what I'm going to do, not just in this story but in my other on-going series as well.**_

 _ **WARNING: Natsu is OOC. So he won't exactly be like he is in the Anime/Manga.**_

 ** _Well...lets get onto the story. Like always, I hope you enjoy and please do leave a review on what you think~_**

* * *

Within the ruins of an abandoned building, I leaned against a wall feeling the chill from the cracking plaster. It was cold. With a quick glance around the room, I spotted a blanket on a covered chair. Frowning as I noticed all the holes it held and sighed. There was nothing else in here but me that old blanket and the chair it was dumped upon. This is what I called home. This broken down building that even the rats won't infest. It was kind of sad that this was my home, but, there's not much I could do about that.

The thin glass of the only window in this room, despite missing several panes and few others shattered, protected faithfully from the chill outside. Despite the fact that warmer weather was supposed to be rolling in, the winter kept holding on. I shivered as a heavy wind blew past the window, the broken panes letting the chilled air into the room, casting a cool breeze against my already cold skin. My head throbbing and my shoulders shaking. I had just barely made it into shelter before freezing into a cube of ice. I could see my breath puffing from my breathing, misting out white before fading out again.

I brought my arm up, a faint violet glow lighting the room up dimly as a blue cat phased into view before me. The cat looked at me with worry, its pure white wings fluttering lightly as he moved. "Happy…" He seemed to sense my light distress, hopping into my lap and letting me curl up to him. His warmth being the only that this room held. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't summon you in this weather but…just for a little while…"

Happy responded my nuzzling against my shaking hands, "It's fine." I watched him curl up against my chest, a weak smile settling into my features.

 _When was the last time I even smiled like this…?_

 _It's been years…_

When my parents were alive, I smiled freely. Yes, times were hard. Times where my father and mother struggled, but I was happy. That was something I could never deny. My Mother and Father were in love. It was plain to see for anyone who had seen them, their love overcoming all obstacles. Even the fact that Father was a vampire.

Despite how she should have been his prey, he loved her and she him. I was proof of that love. Born of that mutual love that knew no bounds. Born because I was wanted and I was proud of that fact. So very fucking proud.

I bit my lip, tasting a coppery metal taste as my sharpened teeth tore the skin. Masks of memory invading my mind. I held Happy a bit closer and he let out a little mewl of question before seeing my expression.

 _It wasn't until that time…_

It was after the death of Mother that things changed. My Father fell into a deep depression and took his life only a few short weeks after. I was too slow; I could've stopped it.

* * *

 _"I will come join you on the other side!" Father had said, grief clear in his tone, his tears streaking as heavily down his cheeks as the rain did around him._

 _"Father stop! Please stop…STOP!" I cried._

* * *

I had known that they loved one another deeply but for them to leave me behind. The child that they had created together? It seemed as fate had turned everything onto its head as I stood there on the edge of that high cliff that no one, not even a vampire, could survive. Watching with horror as my Father disappeared into the tree line and sharp rocks below.

Why?

Why was it so easy for him to leave me behind?

A child barely into his own life as he threw his own away. The grief was already hard enough with Mother's passing. I had grieved with him. But it ran so much more in Father; so much deeper each day. It took all my effort to comfort him despite how I was breaking down myself. I was also breaking inside and he just gave up. He just left me behind. It was because of that that I realized;

I couldn't get close to anyone.

Losing my Mother wasn't something that could be avoided. Especially with her short lifespan as a human. There was nothing anyone could do. She lived a long life, even while giving Father life-force as often as he needed. So when she died, it had been easier knowing that she'd died after living her life to its fullest.

But it seemed my Father was different.

He had an obligation to protect me, his child, as is the responsibility of any parent.

Vampires have pride. My father's clan opposed him for taking a human partner. The very same clan that would never fully accept the child of that forbidden relationship for his mixed blood. I was half human, half vampire. Like a human, I could eat regular meals but it wouldn't keep me sated. I needed the life-force of the living. Yet that hunger was never enough that I had to resort to killing anyone.

So I was stuck in the middle. Not quite human, not quite vampire.

That is who I am. Natsu Dragneel. A fragile bastard child that needed his father's protection. To watch over him until he could stand on his own two feet. Frustration and grief welled within my chest. I didn't resent my parents for leaving, but for them both to have left; it filled me with sorrow.

I wonder, even now, if I ever meant anything to them. The child born of their love but not important enough to make wither stay. Some days I felt as if the world would one day just open up and swallow me whole.

It was painful and I wanted something to hold onto…that is why I summoned Happy.

Beast servants will obey the vampire who calls them forth. They support their master when they feed and can be anything from a small animal to a large ferocious beast. Although I wasn't very strong, I still managed to summon that blue ball of lovable fur. He may have been just a small kitten at the time but even though his ranking was nothing special, I loved him the same. It didn't take long for him to become my emotional support and I became his energy. In order for one to continue a contract with these servants, the master must share their life-force.

Happy was the reason I kept going and the reason I could maintain my strong will. The kitten seemed to always overflow with joy and positivity, flitting around on his white wings. Thus I called him 'Happy'. It may have been a simple name without much thought but that was how I'd felt at the time when I first met that little bundle of adorable, bouncing joy, all I felt was pure happiness. When I had embraced the kitten for the first time, the small warmth was enough to bring me to tears. This world is a harsh mistress. But I had gained something to protect. I swore to meet life head on. Even if the dark tendrils of despair threatened to overtake me at every turn.

I glanced down at the now full grown cat with a sad smile, "Tomorrow, the clan is gathering."

Happy looked up, his big dark eyes watching him, "What's wrong Natsu?"

My smile turned into a sigh as I stroked his soft fur. "I was invited. There's no way for me to skip this one." The clan gathered every few months, the information for such occasions being passes through the beast-servants to their masters. As a distant relative, my presence was allowed. But it still hurt as nothing but curses of 'bastard child' and 'filthy' followed me around at such events. I could only handle so much of the whispering. But the most nerve-wracking was how the twin clan successors looked at him.

Sting Eucliff and Rogue Chenny. The strongest vampires of the mainline. Sting's bright and bouncy personality and Rogue's calm and introvert. Though polar opposites, the two ruled like no other. Both different and the same. Both kind and spiteful. If you were to ask any clan member about what a vampire truly was, the first name to leave their lips would be one of theirs. Although their pasts remain mysterious as no one truly knows who they were before the elders brought them before us.

For me, being shunned by the two was very painful. It was more than a simple yearning for acceptance.

 _Because I remember that day well._

 _That time they were kind to me._

As a mixed-blood child; I was closer than a human to a vampire as well as my rate of growth matching the speed of humans. In vampires, who grow slowly, it was normal that, despite their youthful looks, it was common that their age would be well into the triple digits. It must have been so bizarre to see me age as I did. Year by year without much of the strength or abilities one might expect that even a bastard child would have. Whenever Father brought me along in clan meetings, they would always talk behind my back.

"Father, what are they saying?" I remember asking him once. At the time, he had told me that it was nothing for me to worry about. But the tone of voice he used as well as the way his brows would furrow made me think otherwise. When I was young, I didn't understand the complicated and strange words that they'd hurled his way. Despite this, I always knew when they were to talk about me. Even at that age, I knew their name calling wasn't nice. One more than one occasion I had felt like huddling into a corner to cry, a murky sensation gathering around my heart as if someone was holding it in their hand.

Although at that one time, I felt saved. Saved by the cool, deep voice resonating throughout the hall as if cutting through the sickly air. It was that voice that placed a light in my darkness, a small act of kindness in hell. What shocked me further was that it had been Rogue to speak versus his quite talkative counterpart. Many of those gathered also hadn't heard the man speak before then. A occurrence that was very humorous nowadays.

"How embarrassing, since when had our clan dropped so low to sneer at a child behind his back?"

"I-I didn't mean it that way!" The vampire defiantly knew his place. His actions clearly proving that. When I think back to it though, I don't think Rogue was covering for me at the time. He was simply angered that something against his morals was happening right in front of him. But ever since that time, Rogue became somewhat special to me.

 _He's kind of a hero! Like a prince…_ I had thought that at the time. My child self was quite the weirdo if I do say so myself; and I do. In the picture books Mother read me before bedtime, whenever something terrible occurred, the prince would always come to save the day. The young me always believed that miracles happened. But now that I am older, I know that these things don't happen and that Rogue isn't a prince. But the yearning remained.

I let out a sigh. I was always afraid of the gatherings, but I couldn't let myself become any more so.

"Happy…please stay by my side. Always."

"Aye!" This little blue cat's encouragement made him happier than anything.

* * *

A week later, he wished he never set foot within that hall.

"So he's still alive after all." Someone had murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. I bit my lip, throwing a glare in the direction I knew it came from. I may not be as strong as them, but I sure as hell could hear them perfectly fine. This harassment was nothing new. I had to keep reminding myself of this, I couldn't let petty words get to me. It would end soon. If I endured, I would be back home with Happy in no time. Then I could return to my daily life.

I told myself this over and over. I couldn't lose to them. I may be alone but I wouldn't let those people who just stood around him and laughed see my weak side.

 _Just a few hours and I could hold Happy and be away from all this…_

Many clan members bring their beast-servants to the gatherings, but most of which were big and ferocious. They would probably think that a little blue cat like Happy was prey for them. I don't care how much that I'd be hurt, I just wanted to keep Happy safe. That blue fur, the was his small ears and nose twitched…Happy was my precious treasure. To protect him as much as he'd helped me through all this, it was the best way to repay him. Perhaps the only way.

 _When I get home, I'm going to hug Happy over and over…_

Everyone around him was keeping their distance, so I edged towards one side of the hall. Countless clan members poured into the hall and their magnificence was overwhelming. The castle that the gathering was being held in was that of the clan leader, once built by the humans. It was beautifully decorated as if it was brand new. My home was the exact opposite. Looking at the hall alone reminded me that an abandoned building seemed like the best he could do. It's not like I wanted to live in luxury, I just wanted someplace warm…that's all I wished for.

"Oh…!" I couldn't tell how much time had passed, but Sting and Rogue had finally appeared from the back of the hall. Following closely behind the two were vampires of high status. Whispers in the crowd said that they were their assistants.

"Their aristocrats born into perfect families."

Aristocrats. Yet the two men looked like gods among men, standing in the center of the stage. Flickering red candles making their features shine, especially their eyes. Just for an instant, it looked as though they turned their eyes my way, ruby and sapphire meeting emerald. But when I blinked, it was as though our eyes never even met. It must have been my imagination. I hung my head slightly in disappointment, but just then I heard Sting's low voice.

"My brethren, thank you all for gathering here." At those simple words the hall was silent. Each and every vampire in the room locking their eyes on the blond so they wouldn't miss a single word. "I am delighted to see that you are all safe, but I have some bad news I must deliver. This is why I gathered you today."

Bad news? It must have a big impact for them to call a gathering. It was Rogue's turn to speak then, stepping forward so all eyes moved onto him.

"Lately, there has been some…unfavorable activity among the humans and we have been looking into it." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts before looking around the crowd. "Everyone is aware of the Hunters…"

Everyone nodded, me along with them. While the vampires frowned with disapproval, I had mixed feelings. Avoiding the fate of becoming prey, the Hunters were humans that hunted vampires. Vampires may be stronger and far smarter than humans, but that didn't mean they were invincible. The Hunters know this and use it to their advantage. In turn, they do not lose, even to the highest level vampires.

"It seems that lately, the humans are beginning to get carried away with themselves." Sting continued, "It's troublesome, but victims on our side have been increasing as well."

"How can that be?" A random clan member asked in disbelief. Others soon joined him, voicing their shock among curses towards the humans. But even as the hall stirred, I tried to make myself smaller. Each time someone said 'human' I felt my body tremble. I needed to keep myself together. But the looks of hate were almost enough to make him snap.

My head began to spin, if hostility was able to kill, I'd think it was working. I was overwhelmed, reaching for something to grab onto, just enough to steady myself. But my outreached fingers, when expecting the cool touch of some inanimate object, touched cloth. It took me a moment to realize who I'd touched, almost jumping back in surprise.

"I'm reluctant to do so but he is still one of us…even if he is a bastard." I was caught by the arm, but the positioning made it look as though Sting was holding me like one would a lover. I had thought he would be cold, never shaken by anything, and I assumed that his body temperature would be the same. But in reality, Sting's body was much warmer than my own.

 _Did he…protect me…_

The possibility started to get my hopes up. But I wouldn't be able to stay in these warm arms forever, the surrounding stares were getting worse. My head was pounding with the pure malic behind them. I slipped to my knees, barely looking up to Sting.

"I'm sorry." My voice came out quiet, barely a whisper. "It must not be pleasant to cover for a bastard like me…is it."

Sting looked taken aback for a moment, "You…er…that's right. Our clan is not one that accepts bastards like you." Even though I had brought it up myself, it was still painful to hear my fears confirmed.

 _Damnit! I'm so stupid, I just wanted to give my thanks properly…_

I was filled with regret, my gaze falling back to the floor again. Not noticing when Rogue had made his way over, "It's because you are this way that…" His voice fell short, just pulling me firmly back to my feet by the arm. I cringed in the slight pain it caused, his grip was unexpectedly strong. I had no idea what to do. "You certainly are a bastard but don't you ever think about changing things?"

"What?" Red met olive, "don't you think I would change the people that heated me if I could?" The way he had made it sound as if I were to blame made me feel sad and by the look that passed through Rogue's eyes, he hadn't meant for the words to be that way. My situation was not one that I was in because I wished for it. Why should I be blamed for it? It seemed that Sting and Rogue were like the others. No matter how much I worried or suffered, all they would do was watch. I wouldn't even be surprised if the two looked down upon him along with the rest of the clan.

Rogue probably didn't think I'd talk back to him. Neither did Sting apparently, if the look of surprise he held said anything. With a troubled expression, Rogue gave a soft apology, speaking in a low voice for only me or Sting to hear.

"Rogue…"

"But don't do anything to stand out anymore." Sting spoke up, "Just sit over there." He pointed to a very comfortable looking arm chair. It was a little separated from everything, but it was placed where it would still be within the men's line of sight as they returned to the stage. It may have been set up for me to begin with. It may have been placed there by someone who wanted nothing to do with me but, I was happy that Sting was, at least he appeared to, thinking of my well-being. It made me regret harsh words to Rogue.

"Thank you and…I'm sorry." I whispered as Sting had turned his back to return to his previous place on stage. Rogue lingered only but a moment longer before following the blond. With the two back on stage, everyone turned their focus onto them. I let out a sigh of relief, holding myself loosely. The places the two had touched felt warm, and I was so happy that I could cry. With just this, I could do my best again tomorrow. I didn't know when the clan would gather next but, I felt the littlest bit of courage to go on until then.

"In hunting, we lose to no one. However," Rogue spoke with urgency, "A pact is necessary." Angry shouts erupted from the hall, buzzing with rage. Vampires are not the only ones that humans fear and call "supernatural".

"It can't be…" A lone voice spoke, the anxious tone causing the rest to fall silent. The fear and dread spreading through the hall in little more than a blink of an eye. Of all the supernatural, Vampires stood the highest, but something was threatening their position. Below them were the Werewolves, who's strength was reliant on the position of the moon since their energy and power came from the moonlight itself. So much so that, even if it was a full moon, if the sky was clouded over, it would be as if it was only a new moon. Weak enough to be humans. It was well known the difference between the two races, the two often clashing with morals. The hate between the races was also. But to me, I considered them to be more affectionate than the Vampires.

"But whether make a pact with them or not remains to be discussed." Sting said, "That is all. You may leave."

I watched the clan members leave, the numbers dwindling into the few stragglers before I made a move to stand. Only a few candles remained lit as well. I stumbled a bit blindly in the darkness as my sight wasn't as great as the other vampires. I made sure to walk slowly, one hand on the wall to guide me.

"Wait, Natsu…" I watched Rogue walk over, candlestick in hand and Sting in tow. I swear the two were never apart.

"Huh?" I shook my head, "Um…what is it?"

"What do you think?" Sting's tone was a bit harsh, but I could understand why.

"About…the werewolves? You're asking for my opinion." It wasn't a question but rather a statement.

"Yes, that's right." Rogue nodded as Sting continued.

"The opinion of a bastard who is supported by werewolves." He growled.

"Sting." Rogue's voice was stern, he placed a hand on Sting's shoulder. "Your opinion is valuable as you have known them on such a personal level."

My eyes widened. Sting may have been rude, but Rogue's kindness was heartbreaking. I could feel tears well up behind my eyes. Whether from confusion or sadness, I didn't want to let them go.

"Come now, answer us." Sting demanded, his agitation growing by the second. "Natsu."

"If…everyone will stay safe, then it would be a good thing," I finally spoke, but that wasn't the answer Sting had been looking for but Rogue, on the other hand, was quite amused. It wasn't as if my affections towards the Werewolf clans wasn't expected. After all, when I had lost my parents, the first one to come to my side and help was my childhood friend, Lisanna. A werewolf.

Vampires and Werewolves have been hostile towards one another from the beginning. A compromise may be unheard of, even unthinkable, but just as Rogue said, there was a time that I was raised by them. Although my mother was a human, they let me live like a normal family. Just because vampires are one way didn't mean that werewolves are the opposite. Yes, the werewolves lived close by. I didn't even know if Father knew that they even were.

It was natural for the clans to hate one another but, Lisanna and her family always smiled and treated him kindly. Even Mira who, thank god, has finally passed that Gothic stage. Even before my parents met, Father did so many things out of the ordinary. Maybe that's why he had so much tolerance. Or maybe it was an act of revenge against the clan who condemned him. But thanks to those actions, once he died, the Strauss family reached out a loving hand to help me when I had been at my lowest.

That's why I knew. I knew if they were asked, the werewolves would come to help. If they were asked for cooperation, they would accept. If these two and others chose the right direction, things would move forward. If everyone could live, this was my answer.


	3. Home

_**A/N: I just realized that I've been forgetting to upload these chapters . These stupid exams are killing my memory. Hopefully I can upload these faster starting on the weekend since all the testing for this month is pretty much over.**_

 _ **Like always I hope you enjoy ~**_

* * *

 _"If…everyone will stay safe, then it would be a good thing..."_

* * *

We stood there for a while. Sting and Rogue watching my movements as I switched my standing positions. I could feel their eyes as if they were piercing into my very soul.

"This is your answer?" I nodded. Sting may have said some terrible things but at least I could say what was on my mind in this topic. But I hated how easily the stinging behind my eyes started. How easily I could cry. I wanted to leave. Thankful that I was able to express my opinion but I wanted to go back to the comfort that was Happy.

I lifted a hand rubbing at my trembling lips, hoping the action hid them. I could feel it coming. If the stinging behind my eyes was anything to go by. I didn't want to break here. Not in front of Sting and Rogue. No. I didn't want to show any weakness. I vowed to myself that the next time we met, I'd be a little bit stronger. Strong enough that mere cruel words wouldn't shake me. I didn't want to be someone that would cry my way out of anything.

"Can I go now?" I asked, feeling a small crack in my voice. Great. Just freaking great.

"No, there's one more thing." Rogue said softly, a kindness in his tone made me look up. "Have you gotten better at taking life-force?"

"Eh?" He was worried about whether or not I had gotten better at taking life-force? "Er…no…I just can't do more than that." It may be a vampire's instinct to take life-force, in old stories it is said that vampires sucked the blood of the living when in reality it was far different. Real vampires could take life-force by touch. For me though, it was a bit more complicated than that. The only way I was able to take life-force was by direct contact with my lips. Strange isn't it? It's a bit complicated.

"In that case you should be practicing." Sting growled. "When was the last time you took life-force?"

"Um...maybe two days ago." I replied with a touch of worry, "But…there's no way I can practice." There's no humans here and I haven't felt the symptoms of withdrawal yet. I had decided long ago that I'd only take life-force when I absolutely couldn't take it anymore. Plus, with the regular meals, I didn't need to take anything extra for the littlest bit longer. Maybe it was the human side of me that made me feel guilty about taking someone's life-force.

"You're a bastard," Sting began. "But that doesn't change the fact that we're part of the same clan."

Rogue looked at Sting for a moment, slight confusion before it clicked what the blond was saying. The raven haired male grinned, "It's our responsibility to teach you. So that's why, we will give you some of our life-force."

"What?" I was stunned. When I was younger, my Father would share his life force, but that was before I could hunt for myself. Now I could get it just fine. Why would these two be so concerned when all that changed was my method.

While my thoughts remained in disarray, Rogue pulled down the collar of my shirt, just past my collarbone. I swallowed. He was so close. Although my hunger was mostly sated now, I wouldn't be able to say anything about tomorrow. I was starting to feel dizzy. My movements shaky and I felt as if someone turned the temperature up in the room. I knew with these familiar feelings that my eye color had changed. During hunting, my eyes changed from dark olive to gold. A bright gold that looked as if a fire burned within. This change only occurred when hunting, when my human half was enveloped by my vampire side.

I stood there in a daze, as if I'd been placed in a spell. "Good boy…come." I barely heard Rogue's voice. The sound echoing through my mind. I rolled to my toes, gaining height to reach the taller male. I felt as if the air had become rich and heavy, fragrant like a luscious garden. I wrapped my arms around Rogue lightly, as if embracing him.

It smelled so nice, this must be what Rogue's life-force smelled like. It was sweet and now that I'd gotten a taste, I knew I wouldn't be forgetting it. I took a deep breath of the scent and pressed up against his neck, rubbing gingerly. Rogue laughed from the ticklish sensation and I chuckled in return. What a wonderful feeling. But I couldn't help but feel how strange it was that I'd changed so effortlessly.

I let Rogue's name slip from my lips with a low purr before letting them make contact against the male's neck. I didn't need to bare fangs since I didn't have any. From the spot that I was touching, I could feel myself slowly gaining something satisfying flowing throughout my body. The life-force made me feel drunk. Almost as if I'd chugged a great amount of alcohol.

I clung closely to the male, pressing lightly against him as if asking for more. It was completely different from life-force he'd gotten before. I couldn't believe how eager I was for more. It took another minute for me to gain back enough of my senses to move away from him, slumping against the wall next to me while trying to catch my breath. Rogue leaned on Sting for support, a pink flush coloring his cheeks.

"Is that enough?" Sting asked with a soft tone mixed with awe, "Those with mixed blood must have small appetites. His teasing tone made my cheeks turn red.

"Well I'm sorry for having a small appetite." I returned playfully. In actuality, the amount I had taken was slightly overwhelming. Far more than I'd usually take. When I'm hunting, Happy puts up a barrier to hide while I'm taking life-force, but I don't have enough strength for it to last very long. So I usually end up taking the bare minimum. That's why I was so surprised by the amount I'd gotten. I felt high off the feeling. Sweet, rich, and undeniably addicting. "Rogue…"

It took the raven haired male a moment to realize I was speaking to him, "What is it?"

"Thank you." I slurred, "I'll be fine for a while longer."

Sting chuckled, "Next time we meet, I'll give you some of mine." I just nodded. I didn't want to become a trouble. "You'd be wrong if you think it bothers me. A bastard with a small appetite? This is nothing." Although his words were harsh, the tone of his voice was soft. A moment of kindness from the usually hot-tempered blond. This must be another reason why the clan adores him.

"Thank you." I repeated and Rogue shook his head.

"There's no need to thank us." He replied with a rare smile.

"It's our responsibility to protect the clan." Sting interrupted. "That is all."

"I know. I just wanted to say it." I smiled lightly, "You are the only ones who actually say I'm part of the clan."

Rogue and Sting shared a glance, a sad smile crawling into their features. The expression made them seem far different from before. After a moment, they moved from their place, as if telling me to take my leave. I wonder how many times I've watched them walk away. It hurt to think that they might only ever walk away from me. But I was happy either way. The little bit of intimate contact was a big improvement. They may lead the clan, but it was nice to see that they could show some compassion, even to someone like me who seemed to be worlds apart.

I stood shakily from my seat, putting an arm on the wall for support. "Okay…time to go…" I said to myself, as if cheering myself on. I decided to summon Happy when I got back to the abandoned building. Especially since that gossipy cat wanted all the details from the meeting.

So that's what I did. As soon as I wandered into the building, I cast my arm out, flooding the room in a violet light. The sheer brightness blinding me for a moment before Happy jumped into my chest, snuggling in.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you too buddy." I chuckled, the littlest things the blue cat did were so cute that I never wanted him to go back. "Oh! Do you remember Lisanna?"

"Of course, your bride to be?" Happy teased. I felt blush heating my cheeks.

"We aren't like that!" I could deny it all I wanted but this stubborn cat was sure to never let me live this down.

"Whatever you say." Happy grinned, "Why do you as anyway, it hasn't been that long since we left her family." He was right, only mere months have passed. I had wanted to find a place to live on my own. Even though Mira, the eldest sibling, had insisted that I could stay as long as I liked. All the Strauss siblings had tried to stop me. Even Makarov, the head of the guild where they stayed.

FairyTail. A shelter of sorts where all kinds of creatures stayed. Werewolves, Vampires, Anima, even humans all living with one another. A family for each other when they had no one else. I was grateful to Makarov for inviting me in. I surely was in some deep hell before he came along. I remember the shocked faces and shouts of denial. This family was compassionate. Once someone was taken in, regardless of race or if they were an enemy, that person was family. Even if I'd been pure-blooded, they would have still taken me in. For the longest time I'd thought it was only because he was half human until he met Erza and Lucy, two full-blooded vampires that needed to stay. Even Gajeel and Wendy, who were also half human were accepted. It was heartwarming in any case, that they were kind to the young me who'd lost my way.

For three years…from just a few days after my Father killed himself and I couldn't bring myself to do anything, just sitting around in a daze, the ones who worried and visited were not those of the clan but rather those from FairyTail. The mix-match clan whose head happened to be acquainted with my Father and the Strauss who lived next door at the time.

When I'd been young. I just froze, becoming a doll of myself, unwilling to move. It was on one particularly dark day that I'd heard the kind voice of the old man.

"Are you alright, Natsu?"

I didn't reply. Rather, I couldn't reply. I was thankful that he'd sensed this, patting my shoulder gently. After a moment I nodded weakly.

"Don't lie." A girl's voice said, "Hey! You don't have to act tough!"

The adults watched quietly over me. Letting me sort through my issues under my own power. But this girl would have none of it. We were still kids. At the time, I was 14 and she was 13. The closeness in age might have been what made her reach out to me.

"Your mom and dad are gone!" She stood in front of me, her small hands on my shoulders. "How can you say that you're okay? It's okay to cry you know." I was stunned. This small girl was scolding me? For not crying? I wanted to laugh, but the stinging behind my eyes made that idea fly out the window. Another girl walked over, a shy boy in tow.

The boy shouted, "Lisanna! How can you say such things!"

"Because we lost our parents too Elfman!" The girl, Lisanna shouted back.

I looked up at her, her short white hair in a bob and her eyes bluer than I'd ever seen the sky be. Hearing that she had no parents either, I didn't know what to do except watch the unfolding fight between the two siblings. It was amusing to watch the eldest try and separate the two.

"By the way, Natsu." The little old man spoke up from beside me, "What do you think? This might have been part of fate's plan." I just stared at the tiny man. "What do you think about coming to live with us?"

"What?" I had been genuinely surprised. This man had been very kind already, but he wasn't obligated to do that much. I had wanted to turn away from the reality that I had no living relatives. Was this just a dream to escape the truth? At the time, that's what I thought it was.

"Do you have anyone else that would be able to take you in?" I stayed silent. "I thought so. But you know, you're not the only one in the world who is of mixed blood."

"What?!" I turned sharply to face the tiny old man, "There are others like me?"

"Of course!" Lisanna shouted from above her brother, who was pinned below her, she ran over and grabbed my arm, "You didn't think you were the only one in the world now did you?"

"Actually...I did."

The man chuckled at that, "The world is a vast place, my boy!"

At that moment, I could feel the tears leaking past my eyes. One fell, then two until I was sobbing. I didn't know why I couldn't cry until then, but the tears kept pouring out. I settled my head between my knees, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted.

"There, there, Natsu. You've been very brave." The old man smiled, running a comforting hand through my hair, "I'm Makarov, but you can call me Gramps along with all my other brats."

"Hey Natsu, come live with us!" Lisanna grinned, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. After all that, I couldn't find any reason to refuse. I was still too young to live on my own and couldn't take life-force from humans by himself. The sheer joy that crossed Lisanna's expression when I nodded was all it took for me to want to stay.

"Somehow, I have the feeling that Lisanna will visit today." I thought aloud, pulling away from the memory with a smile, "Maybe I should do some cleaning…"

Although I lived in an abandoned building and cleaning didn't make much difference, I wanted to prove that I could at least make a guest feel welcome. But at that exact moment I heard a voice speak from the hall, it seemed like I wouldn't have a chance to clean. "Whoa, what a dump…hey Natsu!"

I turned to face the doorway and sighed in contempt, "You're insulting my living space you know." I could hear the girl pushing what sounded like chair out of the way before there was a bang and a cry of pain, "Lisanna! Are you okay?"

Holding Happy in one arm, I moved towards the noises and came across a rather…hilarious…sight. The girl had tripped and fallen over, laying half upside-down on one of the chairs I'd moved from my room. "Now, how did you manage that?" I put a hand to my mouth, trying to hide my laughter.

"Hey you! Come help me!" Lisanna whined, she had gotten herself stuck also. I let my laughter go and set Happy down before moving to lift the girl from her awkward position. As soon as she was back on her feet, Lisanna went back to the chair and leaned over it, reaching for something behind it. After a moment, she managed to lift it over the back and let it fall onto her shoulder,

I watched her with amusement, taking in her features. I never could quite understand why she kept her silver hair so short or why she insisted on wearing clothes that showed as much of her pale skin as her sister would allow. Her eyes flickered to me, their color still as bright a blue as it had been when we were younger. She smiled sadly, moving over and pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, haven't you had enough?"

"What?"

"Living by yourself? You can come back to live with us you know." She pulled away, running a hand through my hair. I sighed heavily. We've had this same conversation a number of times already. Every time, I'd say that I was fine and turn Lisanna down. But this time I wouldn't be able to smile and answer in the same way. "This is enough right? Please come back."

"Lisanna, will you come help me if I really need it?" I grinned, "I want to do as much as I can. I'm not that fragile little boy anymore." _At least not around you..._

"Oh well, I thought I'd try." She groaned, "You're so stubborn. I'd rather get Erza to help me bring you home by force but…"

"I'd be mad at you for doing something like that."

"I know, I know, that's why I haven't done it yet." Lisanna frowned, "You should praise me for controlling myself."

"Yeah, yeah. Good job." I grinned, patting her head. "Good girl."

"You don't sound like you mean it," She pouted.

"I mean it." I denied playfully.

"Okay, I got it." She laughed, "I won't say anything else."

I grinned, reaching out to ruffle her short hair. It was the same way I pet her when she turned into a beast. Her silver fur and bright eyes almost mesmerizing. The form was incredibly beautiful and I had time and time again felt such safety from it.

"Hey, Natsu…"

"Hmm?"

"If I decide that it's impossible for you to be alone then…I'm coming to take you back." Lisanna let a confident smile slip over her expression. "So…don't push yourself too hard."

I laughed, "Okay, Thanks Lisanna." But I won't be going back anytime soon. Lisanna is so kind, my pride as a male made it embarrassing for me to be so dependent on her. But, if she truly thought I couldn't live on my own…no, I won't go back. I didn't want to be a burden regardless of how much they try to convince me otherwise. I couldn't go back.

I shivered as a breeze blew through the building. I couldn't stay here anymore, not with winter rolling in. It was already freezing at night and I was still half human, my mortality being shown time and time again as soon as night fell. I didn't many belongings, only what Lisanna brought for me; some clothes, Happy's fish and toys...not much at all. It would be easy to pack it all up but the problem was where I would move to. I crossed my arms in thought, watching as Lisanna gossiped with Happy.

Would a more popular spot be better? It would be convenient. It was difficult coming back here each time I took life-force. It may be nothing for a full vampire, but for me it was hard work. This building is out of the way and pretty far from having a bustling neighborhood. By the time I would step inside, I'd be too exhausted to move. There was a little house I'd been eyeing for a while. But still this building was comfortable. Even if I just laid around all day, no one would find me. With a bitter smile, I went around the room I'd been using and gathered my belongings.

"Oh, are you coming home?!" Lisanna perked up. I could almost see her wolf ears twitching in excitement.

"No, but I am moving." The house was on the edge of downtown, tucked into a little suburban area with nice people that kept to themselves. It was small with blue tiles and white window boarders. The garden around it was mostly unkept but that wouldn't take long to fix. It was a cozy little house. At the time, when I had first moved out, I had chosen this abandoned building over that place. I had told myself that I'd move into that house when the time called for it...apparently...now was that time.

"Oh? Where to?" She asked.

"A little place, not to far from FairyTail actually." I replied, "I've been watching it for a while."

"Well, let's go check it out then!" Lisanna grinned, "If it doesn't check out you can come back to my place."

"Your place? Did you move out of Mira's." I raised an eyebrow at her, "I'd never had guessed that Mira would let you leave."

"Yup! Well...it's still close to home but it's mine!" She pulled me towards the door, "But that's why you can stay over whenever you want! Now lets go look at that house!" She smiled brightly, and looked adorable as she did so. I smiled back, letting her drag me out of the building hand-in-hand.


	4. Meeting and a Promise

_**A/N: Geez...I'm a klutz. I've had four chapters typed up and forgot to publish them... Oh well, that just means there's plenty to read while I get all the rest done. I'll probably upload a chapter every other day.  
**_

 _ **As always, I hope you enjoy!~**_

* * *

 _"Well, let's go check it out then!" Lisanna grinned, "If it doesn't check out you can come back to my place."_

 _"Your place? Did you move out of Mira's." I raised an eyebrow at her, "I'd never had guessed that Mira would let you leave."_

 _"Yup! Well...it's still close to home but it's mine!" She pulled me towards the door, "But that's why you can stay over whenever you want! Now lets go look at that house!" She smiled brightly, and looked adorable as she did so. I smiled back, letting her drag me out of the building hand-in-hand._

* * *

We walked uneasily down several roads. There were so many alleys and backstreets that we joked at one point that it was like we were walking in a maze. After an hour or so, we finally reached the street my new house was located on and after only another ten, the house itself.

"That is the saddest little house I have ever seen." Lisanna sighed as we lingered outside of it.

"Shut up. It's just a fixer-upper." I argued. She gave me a flat look and shook her head looking at the house with a frown. The blue tiles were dirty here and there, the lawn outside untamed and few vines beginning to grow over one side of the house. It was sandwiched between some apartment buildings and duplexes, seeming to be completely forgotten. I stepped forward, opening the little white gate that looked like it could use a new coat of paint. Lisanna followed reluctantly, a slight grimace marring her features.

It was messy inside but also quite nicer than what I had thought I'd be. Happy leapt to the table just inside the foyer before taking off to explore the rest of the house with bright laughter. I chuckled, following him to the living room, catching him before he flew upstairs, "What do you think?"

"I think I...LOVE IT!" Happy cheered as he rushed upstairs.

"I'll take back what I said..." Lisanna grinned, plopping onto a ugly grey couch left by the previous owners. I didn't know why the previous owners moved out, but there were full sets of furniture still here. I hoped that it wasn't because they dies or anything of that nature. "This place is kind of nice."

I brushed my hand over the dark coffee table, "It's going to need some serious attention in the cleaning department." I wiped the dark dust off of my hand before settling beside her. I looked around the room silently thinking, as if addressing the previous owners, _please let me live here from now on._ "Well, lets make ourselves at home." I stood again, moving to one of my bags where I had a couple bottles of tea, passing one to Lisanna, and making some small talk.

Unlike the abandoned building, we decided that it would be better for me to register the place under my name. Lisanna offered to have Mira help with the paperwork but I shook my head. "I'll ask Makarov." Although I hesitated before saying so, I hated when asking the old man for something. But the last time he talked to the old man he insisted that I come to him whenever I needed help. "Because we're family," he had said. I figured this wouldn't be too much, I could afford to depend on them a little more.

They were silent for a while, listening to the joy-filled pitter-patter of Happy's steps above us.  
I chuckled as he bounced while he came back to where we sat, explaining everything he loved about the house. Apparently the upstairs was just as furnished as the downstairs, I sighed in relief, that made moving in easier but he couldn't help but wonder why the house owners before him left. I pushed the question from my mind, whoever they were they must've just forgotten about the place or something.

"Hey." Lisanna spoke up, "Is the pact for real?"

"Oh?" I turned to her, "You already heard?"

"Yeah, my sister is the head of the clan right now as the oldest of the head family." She explained with a frown.

"Oh yeah." I had forgotten about that. "Of course you'd know about it."

When I had found out that Mira was running the clan for the first time, I was worried. She was still so young, barely 16 when she took over the clan from Makarov's care. I was also shocked at how differently Mira ran her clan over Sting and Rogue. It was strange.

"I'm sorry but," Lisanna frowned, "I've got a bad feeling from all vampires...besides you of course." There was the main problem in the pact...Vampires didn't care to hide the fact that they looked down upon werewolves, so the tension was always high. I often wondered if the pact could even be successfully made between them.

"Sting and Rogue have been thinking hard about it as well." Even going so far to ask me, the bastard child, on the matter. "They want safety for the clan."

"I...hate Sting. Rogue is fine, he's quiet and keeps to himself, but Sting." Lisanna glared at her tea, "Sting just has this cocky air around him. Like he thinks he's king of the world. "

"Lisanna..." I sighed.

"He always calls us things like "dogs" and it make me sick." She turned to face me, "Hey Natsu..." She frowned, pulling me to her and nuzzling up to my shoulder, "Who is more important to you...them or me?"

"What?" I was shocked at her question. Honestly I had never compared them. He was a vampire so he had a duty to the clan, but he also loved the Strauss siblings and all of Fairy Tail. "I can't compare you two." I said honestly. "I've never though about it before." Both are important in their own right. There was no way he could answer such a question right away. The feelings for the two, the leaders and Lisanna, were different. One was something you feel for family, the other like a yearning. I had a feeling I would only make a mistake if I responded to fast. I frowned, finally speaking again, "I don't know...you're both important."

"What do you mean by that?" Lisanna frowned, her voice sad.

"It's not...easy. That's like asking if I like peaches or strawberries better." I sighed.

"But you love strawberries better." She chuckled. "What kind of an example is that?"

"Okay..that was a bad example. But you know what I mean." I smiled.

"Seriously, am I a strawberry? Are those two peaches? They wouldn't even be cute as a peach?" She was doubled over in laughter, it didn't take long for me to join her. Sting and Rogue as little peaches? It was a hilarious mental image.

"You're important to me, Lisanna," I sighed after we had settled down, returning her hug, "But that doesn't mean that Sting and Rogue aren't important as well. It's just...different."

"Yeah yeah, I get it." She sighed, embracing me tightly with her small but strong arms. No matter how old she got, Lisanna was still like a child. I smiled, accepting the hug just the way I have done for the past several years now.

"Hey! I want in too!" Happy whined, hopping up onto the coffee table.

I chuckled, "Okay, come here." He happily jumped onto the couch, settling himself comfortably between us. It was almost as if he wanted to steal the warmth between our warm bodies. I smiled at his actions and Lisanna's soft, sleepy grin as she pet the blue cat. It wasn't much longer until we fell asleep that way.

* * *

A few days later, I received a message from Rogue. It seemed that him and Sting would be meeting with Mira before the next clan gathering. That wasn't what shocked me the most though...it was the fact that he and Sting wanted me to be there at the meeting. No doubt as a peacekeeper of sorts. I didn't have much confidence in being the middle man and he wasn't sure that Sting wanted to give him such an important role but as Rogue expressed in the letter; he was closest to the werewolves and that gave him a little leverage in the meeting.

"Let's go Happy." I sighed. This was surely going to be a long day.

"Aye!" He cheered, but with notably less enthusiasm than usual.

A few hours later, we arrived at the mansion. It was strange to be there without the clan gathering as well. I almost headed towards the large meeting hall out of habit. But today he'd been greeted by one of their beast servants, "This way." I was definitely surprised to find that it was a cat, though much larger than Happy, leading him. It was a shock once more once we reached the lounge and in a flash of light he was the size of Happy yet with a green color. I blinked in surprise, I had never seen a beast servant that could change size before, let alone being such an odd color like Happy. Without thinking I reached out to rub the cat's neck and he purred happily.

I finally glanced around the room, Mira was already here, her two siblings on either side. I didn't think they would be there as well, and without thinking I almost shouted, "You guys came too?"

Mira chuckled lightly, "They need to get used to this place as well since the next boss may very well be one of them or a child from one of us three." The leader ship in the werewolf clan was not necessarily passed down by family but also by the one with the best skills and so far it was up to either Elfman or Lisanna to eventually take over once Mira tired of the job and it was the same for vampires as well.

Oh yeah. I was starting to see why Lisanna had such a hate for Sting. He had both skill and respect. They size each other up on that alone. Lisanna had the skills, but she lacked the experience, same with her brother. Maybe it was a bit frustrating for her. Although she had said she didn't hate Rogue. But that was because he wasn't a cocky brat. But Sting wouldn't be so quick to admit it. Ah. Maybe that was why Sting often called Lisanna a "dog" when he respects her even if just the littlest bit. Because he couldn't admit it so simply to himself.

Lisanna was going to be a great boss. I chuckled to myself, catching Mira's gaze. She also knew so. That's why she brought Lisanna here, Mira wanted them to know how these things work. But she had also brought Elfman so there would be a level field for the two younger siblings. Mira wanted them to know how these things work.

"Let's do our best today." I smiled, "I don't think I can do much more than listen though."

"Well that's going to be a problem since we call you here as well." Sting sighed as he strode into the room, a small at beast servant curled around his shoulders. No one had heard the door even open.

"Sting!" Rogue called as he entered right after, "I wasn't done talking to you."

The bond just shrugged making the ravenette huff and turn his attention to the others, "I'm gong to apologize ahead of time if he says anything to offend you." He said with a light glare Sting's way.

"You can go play with Frosch and Happy, Lector." He said in passing to the red-orange cat who was quickly becoming restless as soon as he had entered.

"Can Frosch play too?" The cat asked loudly, catching Rogue's attention who nodded. "Yay!"

"Why? You know you're gonna end up being the bait right?" Lector scoffed arrogantly. "Let's just go, come on Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy called as they all took off, flying out of the room, no doubt toward someplace to play.

I burst out laughing as soon as the door closed behind him. It was strange to see, not just one, but two talking cats like Happy. And seeing the way they interacted and Frosch shouting 'Meanie' all the way down the hall was hilarious so I couldn't help but to laugh. But thankfully, with that, the atmosphere in the room changed to a more comfortable one.

"Well, now that the tension has been lifted," Mira giggled, "Don't you think it's about time we start this meeting?"

"I agree," Rogue sighed, flashing a rare smile.

"They will be at play for a while, no doubt getting into all sorts of trouble." Sting chuckled fondly, settling on the couch on the other side of the coffee table. Rogue sat beside him, although in a more polite posture than the carefree one Sting held. I blinked to make sure I was seeing things right, both the men seemed more relaxed and less prone to offend the wolves on their company but also the fact that they didn't seem to have that unapproachable aura around them...it was...different.

Surprisingly, the whole meeting went off without a single hitch. It made me wonder why I was there at first but I had also ended up chiming in to correct some wrong assumption on either side to make sure the peaceful air didn't change. Laughter was now filling the room at one of Sting's comments as the meeting had closed and they all ended up sharing stories.

"Shut up, Frosch likes to dress up." Rogue sighed, a light blush covering his features.

"Yeah well _you_ don't have to be the one to make his costumes." Sting shot back smugly.

"Don't even. Who's the one who is always making tears in his clothing and comes right to me so they are fixed because no one else sews the way you like it?" Rogue said cheekily, watching in satisfaction as the blond didn't argue back. I laughed, holding my stomach at his expression. Yes, this was defiantly as if they had become different people entirely and all because of those carefree cats of theirs and Happy.

Lisanna was poking my side, telling me to stop laughing so hard. I slowly regained control, still letting a chuckle out here and there but mostly I had it under control. "Geez, you laugh so hard at that but I remember a certain thing you did that was far worse than that."

I froze, "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Mira, tell her not to." I whined to the older girl. "It was so long ago."

"Oh, you mean the time you challenged Erza and got your ass handed to you." Lisanna smiled. "No, I'm talking about recently during the last time you visited Fairy Tail."

"Don't you dare." I frowned, giving the girl a half-hearted glare. "That wasn't even my idea and it's not that interesting for someone who wasn't even there, Liz." I sighed.

"No, but I'd like to hear about you getting eat by this Erza person." Sting grinned, "I'm assuming your talking about Titania Erza right?"

"One and the same." Mira chuckled.

"Erza's strong like a man!" Elfman shivered, "And quite terrifying if you just mess with her cake."

I sighed, the memory going though my mind, "Your the one who pushed me into her and made her drop her plate."

"But your the one who had gotten the beat down because of it." Lisanna grinned.

"I think I might have scars from that devil woman." I grimaced.

Sting frowned, "What the hell is that woman?"

Rogue sighed, "Getting so upset over cake?"

"Erza Scarlet that's who." I yawned lightly as the door opened and two ruffled fur balls rushed in, one saying something along the lines of "told you so" and the other shouting to save him. Lector were being chased by an enraged Happy.

"Take that back!" Happy shouted, tears in his eyes in anger.

"Happy? What's wrong?" I asked, moving to pick up the distressed cat, holding him close and tight, not letting him after the other two who were getting suspicious looks from the others.

"He called you a bastard." Happy cried into my chest, a heavy silence falling over the room.

I sighed with a sad smile, "But that part is true Happy."

"You're not a bastard Natsu." Lisanna and Elfman shouted.

I shook my head, "I am. I'm a vampire but also half-human. I don't have a proper place in either world."

"Do you really believe that?" Sting asked with a sigh.

"If anything, you have a place in both worlds. Being both a human _and_ a vampire." Rogue finished, picking up Frosch who had been scolding Lector for making Happy mad at him.

"I wouldn't think you two thought that way given our past conversations." I muttered, trying to calm Happy down.

"We can't afford to be open about our thoughts when the council is watching our asses for every slip up." Sting growled.

"Especially when each of us has a hybrid grandparent." Rogue admitted. "They only have us leading to the request of the former head."

"I didn't even want this role." Sting sighed, picking up Lector and giving him a stern look, "And you of all people know this...why would you say that?"

"I wasn't thinking." Lector's ears were flat with disappointment in himself. He turned my way. "I'm sorry."

"That's fine." I smiled, "After being called a bastard your whole life, you tend to get used to it."

The silence in the room was heavy and it wasn't long before the Strauss siblings took their leave, but not before practically dragging Lisanna with them as she insisted that she wanted to stay with me. Frosch and Lector had long since fallen asleep on their respective owner's laps. I didn't resent the cat for what he'd said earlier, it was something I had already dealt with for many years. There was no way around it. It was my fate to bear for being born as I was.

These thoughts swirled around my mind and I didn't realize I had been lost in my own thoughts until Happy shook me lightly, grabbing my attention, "Huh? What is it buddy?"

"I was just saying how it was getting late. The meeting had ended, quite successfully I might add, so there's really no need for you to stay." Rogue said with a small grin. "You seem tired, it may be time for you to head home."

"Ah, you're right." I chuckled with a glance to my watch. Sting and Rogue shared a glance, "I'll be going then." I stood and gave a short nod before opening the door to leave. I closed the door behind me and sighed.

I felt exhaustion weighing down on my shoulders heavily now. Ever since Rogue had said so, I could feel it and it made the trip home more tiring. I tried to distract myself with thoughts of the meeting but that could only go so far. But when I thought back on it, despite the high mood throughout, there was a very tense moment when Sting mentioned that the Hunters have a guild. Of course that could be expected, there was a limit to what people could do by themselves. Even I understood this despite how I tried to be independent. If the Hunters were going to attack in anyway it would be with numbers. It would be easy for them to think that they couldn't possibly lose if they were to gather all their knowledge. With knowledge and numbers they gain confidence. But I couldn't help but believe that they were forgetting just who they were going against. I wondered if they were underestimating their enemy, a fatal mistake to make. Especially when, in this life, it was the survival of the fittest.

* * *

"But I don't want to hunt or be hunted." I thought aloud.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Lisanna asked. I turned to look at her, sighing as my mini heart attack passed.

It had been a week since I moved into my new home and a few days since the meeting. Lisanna refused to leave my side. I sighed, shaking my head. She gave a worried expression before a mischievous grin crossed her features and, just like when we were younger, Lisanna jumped onto my like a small puppy.

"Your heavy Liz." I groaned, she was lying on my chest making it kind of hard to breathe. She whacked me over the head lightly.

"One doesn't just call a woman fat." Lisanna scolded.

"I didn't." I frowned, "I said you were heavy."

She pouted, puffing out her cheeks cutely. "So...What did you mean by 'hunt or be hunted?'"

That's a hard question. Well, not hard to tell her, it was just hard to explain what I was thinking in the correct way. It was strange and made me a bit flustered while trying to explain it. Thankfully Lisanna was (mostly) patient, letting me try to get my thoughts across. I considered myself to be part of the clan, a bastard vampire child. It was what he was. I definitely wasn't human. If I was, then I wouldn't need the life-force I take. But in the case where a Hunter attacked a vampire before my eyes...I wouldn't know what to do.

"Natsu, aren't you thinking about this a little too much?" Lisanna frowned.

I chuckled lightly, "Do you think so?"

"Sometimes you're too negative." She admitted, "Even so, I like that part of you too. If you can't imagine it then try to." She laughed, a light pink tinge filling her cheeks and she playfully rolled over. "I'm just saying if but Hunters target werewolves too right? If I got captured what would you do?"

"What are you saying Liz?! I'd come save you of course!" I laid there aghast at her question. I had no idea what Lisanna was trying to say or why she asked that. Just the thought of it made me feel awful...if Lisanna was captured...if they tried to kill her...I trembled at the thought. If Lisanna was captured? If she died? I always assumed she would stay by my side...but maybe I was taking her for granted. "I'll definitely come save you! So you have to wait for me, okay?"

Lisanna ran a gentle hand through my hair, "Calm down, Natsu."

"I will definitely come save you if that happens." I repeated, this time quieter.

"Okay, I got it." She whispered with a soft smile. She laughed lightly, "Me too. If you got captured, I would come save you as well. That's best, right?" Lisanna played with my unruly pink spikes, "It's okay, even if I get captured. I'll do everything I can to get back." She lifted a fist, lifting her pinky. "So you have to wait for me, okay?"

I caught her gaze, feeling a strange sinking feeling in my chest. I pushed all bad thoughts from my mind, and finishing the childish swear. "Okay."

"Pinky swear." She laughed, linking their fingers together. A promise...an important promise. "Okay! Now you can believe in me. I'll be okay."

"Okay, I believe in you, Liz." I grinned, "If you break your promise, it's a needle to your eye!"

* * *

 _ **Hello, just an additional bit of info here relating to the pairing of this story. It's an open vote for all of you to decide. The poll is open on my profile with you can find the like to from my profile or just go to the link below.**_

 _ **~lunarnix**_


	5. Of Hunters and Prey

_"I will definitely come save you if that happens." I repeated, this time quieter._

 _"Okay, I got it." She whispered with a soft smile. She laughed lightly, "Me too. If you got captured, I would come save you as well. That's best, right?" Lisanna played with my unruly pink spikes, "It's okay, even if I get captured. I'll do everything I can to get back." She lifted a fist, lifting her pinky. "So you have to wait for me, okay?"_

 _I caught her gaze, feeling a strange sinking feeling in my chest. I pushed all bad thoughts from my mind, and finishing the childish swear. "Okay."_

 _"Pinky swear." She laughed, linking their fingers together. A promise...an important promise. "Okay! Now you can believe in me. I'll be okay."_

 _"Okay, I believe in you, Liz." I grinned, "If you break your promise, it's a needle to your eye!"_

"Natsu! There isn't much time left." Happy said urgently.

"I know, I know!" I was flustered. I knew that but even so. I wasn't very good at taking life force to begin with. Pair that with the fact I have to pretty much kiss someone in order to take that life force...I always became a flustered mess. "Just..hold on...um."

"We have less than 3 minutes." Happy sighed. "This barrier won't last any longer than that."

I knew that. It was even more evident in how tired Happy was looking. Being my beast servant put a lot of stress on him. Happy didn't have a lot of power to begin with and since I was in no better shape it made the job of hunting that much harder. Especially when it came to the barrier. It never lasted any longer than 10 minutes tops and was hard to keep feeding energy to when I entered the hypnotic state the feeding gave me. I snapped out of it for a moment to press my lips against the man's neck, taking what life force he could before he had to hightail it out of there. But that's not what I was thinking about at that time while feeding.

 _It doesn't...it doesn't taste very good..._

The thought shocked me. I used to believe that the taste of human life force was sweet. Far sweeter than any dessert he'd had in his lifetime. But now, what used to be sweet didn't even compare to Rogue's life force. I had gotten a taste of luxury and now I had been spoiled with it. Lately, I had begun to change my mind about the things around me. Especially when it came to hunting. If I thought about it from a vampire's view then it was a meal. In many ways it was true. It _was_ a meal so it should at least taste good right? If I were to ask then surely Rogue or even Sting could share their life force with me...no. I'd rather not. I've already had to partake from them once. I'd rather like to avoid taking more than necessary.

"Hmm...?" I returned back to earth as I felt the barrier waver strongly. "Happy, that's enough." Happy nodded and jumped onto my shoulder, hanging on as we left the man where he lay. Someone would walk by soon enough and help him out. But for now I had to leave. The barrier protected me while I took the life force but it disappears at the same time that I finish so I needed to leave quickly. I turned and ran towards home, jumping over the occasional knocked over trash bin in the alleys as I rushed through.

"Dammit, If I was a proper Vampire we wouldn't need to rush like this.." I grumbled under my breath.

"But you're not Natsu," Happy chimed in, "Although it does make for a more exciting hunting trip."

"Haha, is that your way of cheering me up bud?" I chuckled. "Cause it's working."

We turned a corner and I could see a main road close to home. "When we get home, I'll feed you okay?" I smile as I heard him cheering, panting lightly from running so far. On a normal day I fed him things like fish and other meats but the food that satisfies a beast servant is the masters bodily fluid. Their blood. "Things are looking good today."

I glanced at Happy, a curious thought passed through my mind. "Hey Happy, do you think that Rogue giving me life force was like how I feed you?"

"Huh, what do you mean? I'm a beast servant, you're a vampire."Happy said, tilting his head in confusion. "It's not the same at all."

"It was just a thought." I muttered, feeling my cheeks tinge red. I'm such a big idiot. Worrying over such a trivial matter. Without thinking, I stopped where I was and leaned against a wall, hiding my face. I was so embarrassed. Thinking I had gotten a special treatment of sorts.

"Natsu, you're acting weird." Happy sighed, floating in front of me, a wry smile on his face. "I think you liiiiike someone."

"T-that's ridiculous." and half true. I was acting weird but I didn't have anyone I liked in particular right now so... "Don't be so absurd."

"Uh-huh, okay then." Happy chuckled, floating on ahead until he stopped. He turned back with a worried glance, sniffing the air as if checking out surroundings.

"Happy?" I looked around us, pulling him closer to me. He was trembling, "Hide." I said sharply, with a curse. Although Happy had sharp senses as a beast servant, it seemed that the fact that there was danger was realized too late. Happy quickly hid himself into my hoodie just as a voice called out from behind us.

"Are you alright?"

I jumped lightly as a hand was placed on my shoulder, not expecting there to be someone so close. A slight tremble worked its way through my body. I needed to leave, to get away from whoever was behind me. I may only be a half vampire but it was strange that it had taken me so long to notice that someone was so close to me. I just might have gotten myself into some serious trouble.

"Your face is pace, are you alright?" The voice called out again. It was deep and held an underlying cold tone that feigned worry. I turned, opening my mouth to answer him but stopping as I took in his appearance.

Dark raven hair splayed out in soft spikes, his skin clear and fair except for a few scattered scars. His face contoured in sharp but gentle edges that framed his deep onyx eyes. I was honestly surprised just how much the man's voice suited him. If I didn't know any better I would have called him a model. Although I think models were meant to keep their clothing on. I struggled to keep my eyes on his face even knowing that the man before me was naked from the waist up.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I stammered. "I just felt a little light headed. I was just on my way back home from the blood drive up town." It wasn't a complete lie. I had seen the trucks and had even waited near them for a little while to search out my prey. And with my hoodie I didn't even have to worry about there being no bandages or needle marks. Thankfully the man's expression lightened.

"Was it suddenly?" He asked, "It's not good if you walk so far after just giving blood."

"Y-yeah, That's why I've waited here a moment. Just taking a short rest." I chuckled nervously. "But I'm fine now."

"If that's how it is then that's good." A dark smile curled his lips, "I found someone passed out not too far from here." I jumped lightly, there was no doubt that he was talking about the man I fed from earlier. "I suspect that it was the work of vampires. I was searching the area when I found you and thought you might've been another victim." Fucking hell I'm in some deep trouble. Happy shivered from inside my hoodie. "I'm sorry but are you truly alright?"

I nodded. My heart aching from his use of the word 'victim.' It wasn't like he was meaning to hurt the man in any way. It was just the same as how humans eat their meals. I had not much choice. Even if I screamed it to him this man may not listen. I shook my head lightly.

"I thought so." The man said with a knowing smile. "You should rest more." I let out a soft sigh of relief, thinking I was free of this man.

That is, until he grabbed my hand.

The shock wasn't what registered first though, it was the pure warmth in that hand. A soft comfort despite my situation. This man with such a gentle touch being the same man that let the word 'victim' roll of his tongue with such malice. If I hadn't been a vampire...no. It was impossible. And thinking about that would only make my head hurt worse.

"I'm alright." I said quietly, "I'm good enough to get home. Thank you very much." I tried to pull my hand back unsuccessfully.

"It's quite alright. It's an adult's job to help kids who aren't feeling well, right?" The man insisted.

"If I were a child I'd agree with you." I shot back, "I'm 19, I'm not a child anymore."

"Don't worry about it." I was honestly appalled at the man. He was sure to be a foreigner. The people of this country stuck to themselves. Surely no one would break that unspoken law unless they were foreign. I looked up, catching his glance as the cloud cover cleared for just a moment and I froze.

The man's eyes weren't just onyx, they were also a deep gray with different hues of blue and silver. It was a shock, how gorgeous his eyes were in that short moment of sunlight. I found myself staring until the sun retreated back and he cleared his throat. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah! No." I pulled back looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I'm fine..." I briefly wondered if I should ask his name. But if I did then I'd have to give my name as well. I was a little anxious to give my name to a stranger. Thankfully I wasn't the one to speak next.

"By the way, the name's Gray. Gray Fulbuster." He smiled and without letting go of my hand, he began to walk. I shook my head and let him lead me out of the alley. "Let's go then. This area is too dangerous for a child to walk alone."

I felt offended. "I'm not a child damnit!" I shook free of his hand. I moved to cross my arms, holding Happy's form through the jacket. "I'm really fine so...I'm going now."

Gray chuckled, "Don't be so guarded. I'm just worried about you." His tone darkened. "You never know where vampires are lurking. I definitely can't leave a child here alone."

"I'm beginning to wonder just exactly your definition of a child is." I was a bit irritated. As if he was someone I've known forever and always arguing with. "I'm really fine."

"Then can I at least take you to where there are more people?" He asked, his voice almost pleading.

I pouted, there was really no way out of this. "Fine. Since you are insisting so much." I honestly hoped this would be the last I saw of him. And if wouldn't do me any good to keep resisting since Gray might begin to doubt me. I gave in reluctantly and let Gray lead me, carefully checking on Happy.

Of course blue cats weren't too rare as it was in right now for pet owners to dye their companions an odd color. But what was rare, no, what wasn't even supposed to exist were cats with wings. Leaving alone the fact that Happy could talk. I wasn't afraid that Happy would give me away but rather that I didn't want to lose him. Happy was my precious family. I gently rubbed Happy through my hoodie.

"You must be very carefree taking your cat out on a walk." Gray chuckled. "And I also see that you've been swept into the whole 'dying your pet' craze."

"Y-yeah." I stammered, feeling my heart jolt. "I was just curious how he would look blue."

"Ah." Gray smiled, "You do know about the supernatural right?"

I frowned, "Yeah. I've heard stories." I tried to act as calm as I could. Why did he suddenly change the subject?

"You might have been the one who was attacked earlier, you know." Gray said. "One can never be too careful."

I didn't know what to say in return. There was no way he would ever say, 'there's no way I could be attacked because I'm the one attacking people' to this man. As much as the clan hated me they would never attack me. I had a place there, even if just a low one. The werewolves were the same. As long as you stayed out of their territory, they would leave you alone. Supernatural beings never attacked one another. Only the humans had no problems walking into other's territory.

"I'll be careful." I said finally.

"Good." Gray smiled, "A lost life doesn't come back."

I looked up, catching the faraway look in his eyes as he said so. Even as his tone sounded like he was poking fun. But the underlying sadness stuck a chord. 'A lost life doesn't come back.' I knew that too well. It seemed rude to ask about it so I just nodded. I knew just how sad it was to lose someone important to you. Like when I lost my parents. Even if I wasn't important to them...it would still be sad.

We turned another corner, only another few minutes until I was home. I stopped, turning to Gray. "Here is fine. Thank you." Now please go away. I could almost see the blue tiles of my house and I wanted to part with Gray before I reached it.

I thought for a moment that he might stubbornly insist again but, thankfully, he just nodded his head. "I see." He turned only speaking once more before leaving, "Be careful, Natsu."

I walked on and checked around me to make sure Gray had finally gone before opening my gate. "Ugh, he really gives me a creepy vibe. Don't you think?" I briefly recalled our conversation, a bitter feeling being left there. Something was off about him. It was strange.

"But Natsu," Happy's tone sounded fearful, "How did he know your name?"

I froze.

 _"Be careful, Natsu..."_

I hadn't said my name at all. So how? I turned around, looking back up the vacant street. No one was following me and I hadn't sensed anything either. But Gray...Gray knew my name. I hadn't told him, had I?

 _"Don't trust people so easily Natsu..."_

I bit my lip almost hard enough to draw blood. This was bad. Very bad. "I need to contact Sting and Rogue." I muttered to Happy, "Do you think you could take a message to Lector to give to them?"

"Aye." He replied. "What's wrong Natsu?"

I finally entered my house, rummaging through a few drawers for a pen and paper. "Do not read this note Happy." It would one freak you out. The last thing I needed was for him to become stressed. "When you get back, I'll feed you okay?"

"Aye." Happy's ears perked in curiosity and worry, he knew something was up but not what that something was. Good.

I wrote the note quickly and carefully, not letting Happy get a peek as I located his little backpack. The cute little backpack was something he'd gotten from his previous owner and I hadn't the heart to make him part with it. I tucked the note into a small envelope and placed it in the small bag's front pocket. "Here."

"I'll be back Natsu!" Happy said, vanishing into a violet light.

I stood there a moment, taking a deep breath. I was afraid. It was very possible that Gray had been a hunter. If that was true then I was in some deep shit right now. I would've gone to see Sting and Rogue myself if not for the various paperwork I had to fill out in advance. During clan gatherings it didn't matter but for high ranking nobles or clan leaders, whose locations were held secret from the lower class members, nearly a ton of paperwork was involved. So a letter would be the fastest way to contact him.

Letters were by far the easiest form of contact since they were carried through the beast servants. It was the most reliable mode of contact. Any beast servant who had interacted with another can carry a letter to that new servant and so on making their network infinite. It was very handy for times like this. Although in this modern day it wasn't used as often, it was still very reliable. Even if it's mainly used for emergencies.

"Thank you Happy."

Not too long later, Happy returned.

"Thank you Happy." I sighed in relief as he handed me a small red envelope. I was hesitant in opening the letter but tore open the envelope to open the folded note inside. I unfolded the letter and then almost wanted to punch Sting.

 _Are you stupid?_

It always surprised me how well Sting wrote. The beautifully written cursive that began the letter. And those first three words made me want to punch him so badly.

 _That's why I said I'd share my life force. But despite things, I'm glad that you came straight to us about this. Don't leave the house for a while. We will protect you.  
_

I reread the note a few times making sure there were no other messages, but there was nothing else. I smiled at the words but was still slightly pissed. "Jeez." But it made me feel better. I touched the last sentence with a giddy smile.

"Natsu, your face looks weird." Happy chimed in.

"Shut up Happy." I chuckled, "Come here, I'll feed you.

 ** _A/M: Hello everyone! Thank you to every one who have voted but thanks to that we have our finalists;_**

 ** _Gray Fullbuster_**

 ** _Lisanna Strauss_**

 ** _Sting Eucliff and Rogue Cheney_**

 ** _They all were honestly tied for first and there is a new poll up on my profile to pick the winner._**


End file.
